


only u can touch me

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	only u can touch me

全场的灯光都变成了红色，气氛也变得神秘而炽热。伴随着音乐的声音，终于能看清楚舞台上那个人的身影。他微微扬着下巴，银色的耳链在他修长的颈间荡来荡去。他穿着一身黑色的衣服，至于是什么样式还看不太清楚。全圆佑坐在台下接连不断的尖叫灌进他的耳朵里，男的有女的也有，他轻笑了一下，看来权顺荣魅力还挺大的。

权顺荣天生就是属于舞台的，他的每个动作和眼神看似随意又撩人，他知道看的人想看到什么。舞台过了一半，全圆佑才看清楚他的穿着，丝绸衬衫下是黑色的透明内衬，胸口若隐若现让人浮想联翩。衬衫的下摆全收进了腰封里，就算还捆着收音的器材，腰肢还是十分纤细。其实更有冲击的是下肢，紧实的臀部和腿部被包裹在皮质的长裤下。明明什么都没露出来，可是就是让人不敢盯着他。

侧着身子没对面对观众，可是大家都能看到大屏幕上的权顺荣勾起嘴角笑了一下，于是场中的尖叫更大声了。全圆佑听着不由得觉得有些烦躁，恰好是演唱会的最后一首歌了，他索性从座位上站起来走出去了。

“hoshi啊，恭喜你演出成功，”一下台周围的工作人员都围了上来。

“谢谢大家，也多亏了各位才行，大家都辛苦了，”权顺荣笑着道谢。

他是容易出汗的体质，一边擦着汗一边往休息室走。这是他solo演唱会的最后一场，接下来总算是有一段时间可以休息了。躺在沙发上才想起来那个说要等他的人现在不知道去哪儿了，他偏过头问经纪人，“他人呢？”

他俩的关系业内的基本心知肚明，经纪人也一下子明白他在说谁，把手机递给他说，“我也没看见，说是最后一个舞台看到一半就走了，不过你手机好像有消息，你看看吧。”

“还说把我的表演看完呢，”权顺荣嘟囔着打开手机，翻找里面的消息，果然全圆佑给他发了一条短信。

[先走了酒店等你，衣服不要换。]

脸上的妆也没卸，权顺荣抓起外套往身上一裹就往外跑，“我先走了哥！”

经纪人看他慌慌张张的样子喊道，“让司机送你过去啊，别被拍到了！”

“知道啦。”

全圆佑坐在酒店的沙发上，旁边的小桌子上点了一盏灯，本来想趁着等他的时间处理一会儿公司的事，结果一打开电脑脑海里全是刚才他在舞台上的样子。其实就算当初没有捧他，权顺荣也能靠自己火起来，说到底还是自己捡了个便宜。

权顺荣打开门往里看，沙发上的男人认真地看着电脑。明明听到门口的动静了也不看一眼，装什么装，权顺荣走过去把他的电脑提起来放在旁边的桌子上，跨坐到他的身子搂住他的脖子。

“我重要还是电脑重要？我来了怎么都不看我一眼。”

他窝在全圆佑怀里撒娇，嘴巴撅起来像没吃到糖的孩子。

全圆佑取下挂在鼻梁上的眼镜，好让两个人的脸可以贴在一起，他轻轻吻住小孩的嘴唇安抚他的情绪，又说道，“在发呆想你。”

明明很简单的一句话，却让权顺荣不好意思了，他凑到一旁看他的电脑，果然文档上一片空白什么都没有。

“好吧，原谅你了，”权顺荣说着要从他身上爬起来，“我先去洗个澡，妆都没卸，好脏。”

没想到箍住他腰的手收得更紧了，“不脏，让我亲一下。”

权顺荣的眼妆被汗水晕开了，眼周的亮片在灯光下闪烁，可是最亮的是看着他的那双眼睛。捂住他的眼睛，手不停下地脱下他的外套，露出刚刚在舞台上表演的衣服。被吻得迷迷糊糊的，温度不知道怎么变高了，权顺荣又开始出汗了，他扭动着身子要脱掉衣服，却被全圆佑抓住了手。

“这个不许脱下来。”

在外面穿的外套已经被脱下来扔到一边了，权顺荣以为他接下来会有所动作，但全圆佑就只是专心地看着他，看着他的身体。就像在观赏古希腊的雕塑一样，不带有一丝感情，只是用一种虔诚而欣赏的眼光。虽然在舞台上时也会有很多人看着他，但是现在只有他一个人，这样反倒不能接受了。

“你打算看到什么时候啊，”权顺荣忍不住问他。

全圆佑这才抬头看他的眼睛，笑着说，“怎么？不好意思了？”

“哪有这样一直盯着人身上看的。”

把人拉过来让他靠在自己的肩膀上，两只手托住他的臀部，到处都是软软的，想把他狠狠地揉进身体里。全圆佑低下头隔着那层透明的衣服把他的乳头含进嘴里，牙齿和舌尖舔弄着小小的乳粒，粗糙的纱衣被舌头卷着一起折磨着娇嫩的胸部，权顺荣呜咽着把自己的胸往里缩结果被揽着腰抓了回来。等到一边变成了小包子，全圆佑又转向另一边。权顺荣吃到了甜头，主动地把自己的乳头往他嘴里送，下半身也不自觉地蹭着全圆佑。

“这就等不及了？”

权顺荣穿的皮裤本来就有一些紧，在他的刺激下早就硬了，把裤子的裆部塞得满满的。全圆佑伸出手揉了一下，几乎是一瞬间，他的嘴边就溢出了细细的呻吟。

“别玩了，”权顺荣的声音里带着轻微的哭腔。

“那你要我怎样？”全圆佑不慌不忙地问，“我照着你说的做。”

他知道权顺荣的脸皮薄，但是就喜欢在这种时候逗他，看他红着脸说要他操他，那个样子真的特别可爱。在他身上胡乱作怪的手没有停下来，权顺荣趴在他的肩上，隔了好一会儿才听到他娇娇弱弱的声音，“要你操我。”

全圆佑就着这个姿势把他抱到床上，小孩害羞正眼都不敢看他脸也是通红。紧身的皮裤好不容易才扒下来，衣服没脱。拿着润滑剂扩张之后才插进去，紧致的穴肉自己涌了上上来。一撞到敏感点权顺荣就喘息着叫一声，声音跟没断奶的奶猫一样，全圆佑乐此不疲地逗弄那里。本来就是喜欢哭的小哭包，没被操一会儿眼泪就掉了出来，全圆佑心疼地想去吻他，结果被他推着不让靠近，“我脸脏...”

全圆佑这下倒也分不清楚他是真的想洗脸，还是怪自己不让他去洗脸了。

身上的衣服已经因为两个人的动作变得凌乱了，黑色的衣服衬着雪白的皮肤，粗糙的面料不停地磨着娇嫩的乳头，刚才被全圆佑咬破了皮，现在被磨得又痛又痒，权顺荣想抓住他的手让他摸一下，结果被全圆佑翻了个身趴在了床上，他只好自己在床上蹭好止住痒。

小穴被操熟了，一翻过来就看到烂熟的穴口跟樱桃一样，还滴滴答答地流着透白的液体。再插进去已经是畅通无阻，权顺荣被顶得往前栽，断断续续地喘着，“慢点...慢点...啊。”

全圆佑双手握住他的腰，好让他不会撞到床头上去，黑色的纱衣下娇小的腰肢和雪白的脊背若隐若现，跟着顶撞的节奏在黑海下荡漾。

“下次不许穿这样的衣服了，”全圆佑俯下身子在他的背脊上落下轻轻的吻，又伸出舌头舔砥，留下只有他看得到的标记。

权顺荣是我的。

胡乱着点着头，根本不管身后的人在说什么。没一会儿就哭着射出来了，但还是被全圆佑抓着又来了两次。到最后权顺荣还强忍着困意对全圆佑说，“记得给我洗脸。”

END


End file.
